Birthday Surprise
by Gingerstorm101
Summary: it is kim's 16th birthday and she got the most shocking presant she could have ever think of. kim goes through the tough times of school, drakken, and her family all with the wieght of her presant on her shoulders UNDER MAJOR CONSTRUCTION
1. Chapter 1

hey guys. this is a story that i started on paper in grade 8, so if it doesn't make too much sense or spelling problems, just note that i'm in grade 11 now and my spelling is different so i tryed to fix it the best i could with keeping it the same.

**IMPORTANT!:** I'M NOT GOING TO BE UUPDATEING THIS STORY AS MUCH AS MY OTHER ONES BECAUSE IT IS ON PAPER AND ITS FOR IF I HAVE NOTHING TO DO IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT OR SOMETHING. ITS NOT UNCOMMON, I'M JUST SPIOLING YOU GUYS WITH ALL THESE UPDATES.

**DAY 1 AND 2**

* * *

It was Kim`s 16th birthday and her family came over and her friends Ron came. After the little party everyone left but Ron because he was allowed to sleep over.

"Hey Kim." Said Ron. "You slept in."

"Oh, thanks for telling me." Said Kim. They walk down stairs for their breakfats, then the communicator rang. "What's the sitch?"

"There has been a robbery at the Science Center." Said Wade.

"Ok, I'll get a lift from my dad right after breakfast." She said

**The Science Center**

"Hey, dad so do you know what was stolen?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, its a robot that can grow. Plus it has the lastest technolagy." said Kim's dad.

"Is there a secrity camera?" She asked.

"Yep, let me get the tape." said Dr. Possible.

Rufus runs around and finds green glowing scratches around the lab, and he shows Ron.

"Hugh, Shego." Squeaked Rufus.

"Here's the video." said Dr. Possible.

_"Will you hurry up Shego!" Yelled Drakken._

_"Your lucky that I didn't take this weekend off." Said Shego._

"Ok, now we know that this is a Drakken Plan." Said Kim.

"Oh, and that Shego and Drakken got into a fight." Said Ron.

"How would you know?" Asked Kim. Ron points at the screen and they see Shego firing at Drakkens head. Kim and Ron heads to Drakkens lair and sees some smoke coming form it.

"I guess Drakken's grounded." Said Ron.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kim

"Well,... look out!" Yells Ron.

"Well, look who dropped in." said Shego. "Miss Priss and the Bafoon."

"Shego." Said Kim.

"Ah, very good Kimmy. Now come on!" Shego knocks them out and takes them to Drakken.

**Inside Drakkens Lair**

"Shego!" Yelled kim. "Why did you do that?"

"Hey I should be relaxing but I took this weekend to help him..." She said disapointed. "So I just want to do this quick."

"Oh, so your bored."

"Yeah... wait, how did you know?"

"I have to look after my brothers and its the same thing everytime, they try a new toy that they made and they almost blow up the house." Just after she stopped talking the communicator beeps. "Can you get that for me Shego."

"Why?"

"My hands are tied ans we are the only ones that aren't busy or knocked out."

"Good point." Shego grabs that communicatoor from Kims pocket. "Hey! Wait who are you?"

"We are Kims brothers." said Jim and Tim.

"What, Tweebs, if you are calling I hope its not to bug me!" Yells kim. Shego laughs.

"Nope, we got a new part for your car, so we needed permiission to add it, so..."

"Sure, but I am busy right now." Said Kim

"...Thanks Kim." Said the Tweebs.

"So your brothers are building your car."

"Yeah, is there a problem?"

"No."

"Shego!" Yells Drakken.

"In here!" She yells back.

"Shego wha are you doing in here?" He asks.

"Hey, I should be at the spa but you asked for my help becuase you can't even get the first step done without me!" Shego yells.

"Your the boss Shego." Kim says cheerfully.

"Thanks Kim." Says Shego. Rufus and Ron wakes up while Shego and Drakkken were still fighting...

"Rufus, push the button." Kim whispers.

"DRAKKEN, they escaped." yells Shego.

"Hey Shego, Drakken, self-destucked button." Taunts Kim. "Oops, finger slipped."

"Lets get out of here!" Yelled Shego. Drakken grabbed the Robot before the lair blew up.

As they swam to the surface of the ocean around the island Shego says "Don't even think about saying anything."

i hoped you liked it, i really need to know how different my writing was. not that i started this just because i was bored in a cadet lesson.

REVIEW PLZ! even if you have complains!


	2. authors note

**ATTENTION ALL MY FAITHFUL VIEWERS!**

**I'M TAKING A SMALL BRAKE FROM ****ALL**** MY STORYS!**

**I KNOW YOUR SHOCKED AND UPSET BUT I HAVE A VERY GOOD REASON!**

**FOR ALL YOU PEOPLE THAT DON'T KNOW, I'M ONLY 16, I HAVE SCHOOL TO ATTEND! PLUS I HAVE LESS THAN A MONTH TILL EXAMS START AND I'M GOING ON A CRUISE IN A WEEK FROM TOMORROW. THAT MEANS I HAVE TO DO MY WORK BEFORE EVERYONE ELSE AT SCHOOL. I HAVE A BIG PROJECT ON POLLUTION THAT I HAVE TO DO, I HAVE A PROJECT THAT I'M STARTING TOMORROW AT SCHOOL FOR DIGITAL MEDIA, I HAVE NO IDEA FOR CIVICS, AND I'M STILL LEARNING WHAT I HAVE TO DO FOR LITERCY. I HAVE A WHOLE BUNCH OF WORK. ****AND ****I HAVE A VIRUS! I'M GOING TO ASK MY DAD AFTER I DO SOME STUFF TO MY LAPTOP.**

**FOR MY CRUISE I'M GOING TO BE GONE FOR 11 DAYS, GOING DOWN TO MIAMI TO LEAVE.**

**SO, I'M SORRY THAT I'M GOING TO LEAVE YOU HANGING FOR A WHILE. I MIGHT DO A CHAPTER HERE OR THERE FOR **_**THE UNDEAD SPIRIT**_**, AND I KNOW I HAVEN'T ADDED A CHAPTER TO **_**MOTHERLY LOVE**_** FOR A WHILE BECAUSE I KEEP FORGETTING, I DO HAVE THE CHAPTER WRITTEN ON PAPER, BUT NOT WRITTEN UP. WITH **_**BIRHTDAY SUPRISE**_** I'M STILL WORKING ON TYPING IT UP.**

**SORRY EVERYONE BUT I REALLY WANT TO PASS MY CLASSES.**

**WITH LOTS OF LOVE**

**~GINGIE**


End file.
